


bumping into people shouldn't be a habit

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: They meet the first time in Amsterdam and the second one in Warsaw. They can't decide if it's destiny or just bad luck, if they like or just can't stand each other.It takes a while for Cassian Andor to accept the truth.





	bumping into people shouldn't be a habit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an Italian challenge and didn't really had time to properly re-read it. 
> 
> Promp: litigare e fare pace  
> Parole: 507

They meet the first time in Amsterdam. 

Jyn is bicking aggressively as he crosses the road without looking. The impact is hard and inevitable, and they both start swearing, trying to resist the urge to kill each other.

«I am on a priority lane».

«Might be true, lass, yet you were going incredibly fast, aren’t you even a bit sorry?»

«No».

«Asshole».

«Weakling».

He rolls his eyes and she shows him her middle finger - a gesture, and a finger, she’s very proud of. No one can quite match her creativity when it comes to rude gestures.

«Very mature of you».

«Not as mature as crossing a bike lane in Amsterdam without giving priority to bikes».

«Well at least I don’t bike without looking».

She raised her middle finger once again and got back on her bike. 

«Get lost, loser».

 

They meet again in Warsav, three months later.

This time they are in a pub, both holding beers, neither of them looking where they are going, which appears to be a pattern.

Both their drinks get spilled on the ground, pouring all over the floor and, partially, over their clothes.

«You!» Cassian yells, trying to point her out with his free hand.

«Oh no, it’s you again!» Jyn echoes, rolling her eyes.

Cassian mumbles something and ignores her, heading towards his table. Jyn, on the other hand, has every intention to be a pain in the ass that evening. 

«You spilled my beer, you should buy me another one».

«First of all, it was you who spilled by beer, lass, and second I don’t want to buy you a beer».

«You grew up in the jungle, didn’t you? Don’t you know how to properly behave in a civil environment?»

«I’m from Mexico, I know exactly how civilized people behave. It’s clear though, that you don’t. Perpetuating the stereotype that people who grew up in or close to a rainforest are illiterate it’s wrong».

The girl blinks a couple of times then, with extreme nonchalance, she sits in front of him, calling the waitress with a gesture of her small hand.

«Two beers, please, we got an accident here».

«I’m not paying» mumbles Cassian, staring at her suspiciously.

«I am. Wanna talk more about stereotypes? I haven’t had a decent discussion in days, and you look like the kind of asshole I could enjoy discussing with».

«Rude, but I still take that as a compliment».

 

The next time they meet it’s in Prague.

Jyn is listening to an audiobook while eating a trodlo, walking towards the Mucha museum when she bumps into Cassian.

«Hey stranger».

Cassian smiles, realizing it’s her - of course it’s Jyn, after all he’s starting to consider their strange meetings a sign.

«We should stop seeing each other like this» he jokes.

Jyn laughs. Cassian decides he likes that sound.

«You are right, we definitely should».

«You know what? I’m going to buy you dinner and ask for your number».

«In that order?»

«Of course. I like challenges, Jyn, and you are definitely one».


End file.
